doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Star vs. las fuerzas del mal
Argentina |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2015-presente }} ''Star vs. las fuerzas del malhttps://youtu.be/SXYooh-xe8A?t=57s es una serie de televisión animada americana creada por Daron Nefcy y producida por Disney Television Animation. Se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 18 de enero del 2015 en Disney Channel y se estrenó oficialmente el 30 de marzo del 2015 en Disney XD respectivamente. Reparto Personajes episódicos 'Voces adicionales' *Carlos Celestre *Patricio Lago *Alejandro Graue (1 ep.)https://twitter.com/Alegraue/status/583130207823007744 Muestras multimedia Archivo:Star_vs_Las_Fuerzas_del_Mal_-_Español_Intro_Disney_XD|Intro sin texto en español. Archivo:Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal - Creditos Esp. Latino|Créditos finales. Archivo:Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Episodio 103-A|Muestra del doblaje. Líneas censuradas * ''Star llega a la Tierra. Línea original: “''What the heck was that?!” (“¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!”). Línea doblada: “¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!”. * ''Fiesta con un pony: ** Línea original: “''Oh, my gosh!” (“¡Oh, por Dios!”). Línea doblada: “¡No puedo creerlo!”. ** Línea original: “''Oh, that is not a dead person?” (“Oh, ¿esa no es una persona muerta?”). Línea doblada: “¿No estaba desmayado?”. ** Línea original: “''Not... dead...” (“No estoy muerto”). Línea doblada: “Sigo... vivo...”. ** Línea original: “''Holy pixels! ''” (“¡Santos píxeles!”). Línea doblada: “¡Locos píxeles!”. ** Línea original: “''Oh, yeah?! Well, your mother's a horse!” (“¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Tu madre es una yegua!”). Línea doblada: “¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Tu madre solo rebuzna!”. * La casamentera: ** Línea original: “''I guess I'm doomed to dry land.” (“Supongo que estoy condenada a estar en tierra firme.”). Línea doblada: “Jamás saldré de la playa.”. ** Línea original: “''No, he's not dead. He's probably just bleeding internally and being a total baby about it.” (“No, él no esta muerto. Probablemente solo está sangrando internamente y comportándose como un bebé al respecto.”). Línea doblada: “No, esta bien. Debe tener una hemorragia interna, pero se está portando como un bebé”. *** Extrañamente, la línea previa a esa, “''Told you I wasn't distract - Wait, did I just kill that guy?” (“Te dije que no estaba distra... espera, ¿acaso maté a ese tipo?”) no fue censurada. * ''El espíritu escolar: ** Línea original: “''It's gonna be a bloodbath.” (“Será un baño de sangre.”). Línea doblada: “Será una batalla campal.”. ** Línea original: “ This year, we have a secret weapon. We're gonna distract them with our booty-shaking dance moves''” (“Este año, tenemos un arma secreta. Vamos a distraerlos con nuestro baile de sacudir el trasero.”). Línea doblada: “Este año, tenemos un arma secreta. Vamos a distraerlos con un nuevo baile super cool.”. ** Línea original: “''Do you know nothing of combat? No Warrior's gonna be distracted by Chantelle's booty!” (“¿Acaso no saben nada de combate? No hay guerrero que se distraiga con el trasero de Chantelle”). Línea doblada: “¿Acaso no saben nada de combate? No hay guerrero que se distraiga con ese baile”. ** Línea original: “ I know on planet Moo-ni, or wherever it is you're from, it may be okay to be stupid ....” (“Sé que en el planeta Moo-ni, o como sea que se llame, esta bien ser estúpida ....”). Línea doblada: “Sé que en el planeta Mewni, o como sea que se llame, esta bien ser como eres ....”. ** Línea original: “ Two, four, six, eight, distract them with our booty shake.” (“Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho, distráelos con nuestra sacudida de trasero.”). Línea doblada: “Uno, dos, tres y caen, con este baile se distraen.”. ** Línea original: “''Who's ready for a bloody, bloody, bloodbath?” (“¿Quién esta listo para un sangriento, sangriento, baño de sangre?”). Línea doblada: “¿Quién esta listo para una increíble batalla campal?”. ** Línea original: “''Star, the Warriors weren't actually going to kill our team, they were just gonna beat them in football, - which is a game!” (“Star, los Guerreros no iban a matar a nuestro equipo, sólo iban a vencernos en el fútbol - ¡qué no es más que un juego!”). Línea doblada: “Star, los Guerreros no iban a hacerle daño al equipo, sólo iban a vencernos en el fútbol - ¡qué no es más que un juego!”. ** Línea original: “''Out of my way! I'm too pretty to die!” (“¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Soy demasiado bonita para morir!”). Línea doblada: “¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Arruinan mi maquillaje!”. Transmisión Referencias Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Series de Disney XD Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Subtitulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s